A hospital computing network can facilitate communication between medical devices, clients, servers, and the like. Medical devices can transfer treatment related information to healthcare providers over the network. Clients can exchange messages with other clients and push data sets to medical devices over the network. Servers can host applications used by clients connected to the network.
As the number of devices connected to the network grows, the number of messages that are exchanged across the network can rapidly increase. This increase in message traffic can inundate recipients with notifications. While some of these notifications can provide important information to a recipient, many of these notifications may be irrelevant or marginally useful.